


New Years, and 2018 in Review

by that_is_shocking



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Lists, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_is_shocking/pseuds/that_is_shocking
Summary: Some little fics about a bunch of bands and some of my Best Kpop Moments of the year! this is like 70% fanfic and 30% stuff abou thte band, my fav music this year, and a little letter to my readers! So yeah!





	New Years, and 2018 in Review

~BTS~

Trooping through the door to their house, Namjoon could tell that everyone was tired. He was tired too, but he still felt a little floaty, and a little on top of the world. He usually felt this way after a performance, and tonight’s New Year’s eve performance wasn’t any different. 

Shedding their layers, Namjoon herded his group into the kitchen and bathrooms. 

Jungkook dropped onto the couch, dragging Seokjin with him. 

“Aw, poor kookie’s tired~” Seokjin cooed, his words slurring a little. 

Namjoon smiled, and watched as Yoongi sank down next to them. 

Seokjin tried to coo at Yoongi, but Yoongi grumbled at him. 

Hoseok appeared from the bathroom, and grabbed Namjoon’s hand. 

“Come on, let’s go cuddle for a bit.” 

Namjoon followed easily, and sank down into a chair. Hoseok flopped onto his lap, and pulled his phone out to scroll through instagram. 

Jimin and Taehyung were the last two to come join the gentle fuzz in the living room. 

Taehyung sat down on the floor, between Yoongi’s legs, and let Yoongi start to card his fingers through his somewhat stiff hair. 

Jimin squeezed next to Jungkook and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit Jungkook’s shoulder. 

Namjoon watched Hoseok’s instagram feed for a while, until a large yawn from Hoseok made him look up. 

Everyone was asleep, breathing gently. 

Hoseok shifted on Namjoon’s lap, and suddenly, Namjoon was the only one awake. 

He studied everyone carefully. The new year was upon them, and so much had changed. 

It was hard this year, but they were still all there, still breathing, still together. 

It was a good feeling, and Namjoon couldn’t help but smile, feeling his eyes getting heavier. 

Next year was going to be a good year. He could tell. 

 

_ Shocking’s BTS 2018 List! _

Favorite New Song: TRIVIA 起 : JUST DANCE

Favorite Old Song that was Discovered: Begin

Best Moment:  _ I went to a BTS concert in Chicago with my babe Ash, and it was amazing. It was unreal to know that BTS was actually down on the stage in front of me, and even now, if you told me that it was actually robots on the stage, I would believe it. I’m so glad I’m an ARMY _

Worst Moment pt 1:  _ BTS’s near disbandment. We all know the video where Taehyung cried, and if I say that when I was watching it on insta at 1 am and didn’t cry, I’d be lying. I am very glad that they decided to continue on.  _

Worst Moment pt 2:  _ My light stick died in the first song when I went to the concert, so it was just a useless maraca. I was #disappointed (but it wasn't a light stick fault, I had just brought terrible batteries)  _

 

~Stray Kids~

Chan stuck his tongue out at Felix, who had tried to steal a bite of chicken off of Chan’s plate. 

Woojin raised his eyebrow, and while he wasn’t watching, Minho managed to steal one of his green beans. 

Chan wanted to laugh. This new years dinner at their tiny dining table in their dorm was chaos, and it was  _ perfect _ . 

This year had been one of the best years of his life, and it showed. He stood taller, and prouder. His group had come so far. 

Across the table, Jisung managed to pour salt into Seungmin’s sprite. 

Chan laughed out loud, and Jisung looked at him, his eyes shining, and his own huge smile plastered on his face. 

“Hyung, can you pass me another can of soda?” Jeongin called, and Chan picked one up off of the floor, and tossed it down. 

A screech notified him that Seungmin had found out that his sprite had been salted, and he grabbed an extra off the floor, ready to pass it down.

Changbin briefly got up to get more rice for the table, and the chaos paused. 

“Thank you for an amazing year.” Chan announced, and several of his members booed, and fake cried at that. 

“You’re so sappy!” Jisung groaned, but he still smiled warmly. 

Changbin returned, and the chaos resumed. 

Chan closed his eyes briefly, and took a deep breath. The year had ended, and he had a brief moment of panic, for the inevitable march of time, but he squashed it down easily. 

His members were here, they were living a dream that he could have only imagined, and he knew that it would continue through next year. 

The year was ending, but it would be alright. 

 

_ Shocking’s Stray Kids 2018 List!:  _

Favorite New Song: Get Cool

Favorite Old Song: Mixtape #1

Best Moment:  _ All the awards that Stray Kids have won! They have done so well this year, both with their music and continued enthusiasm! I feel really proud! _

Worst Moment:  _ I don’t really know of a worst Stray Kids moment for me, personally. I get a lot of my news from Instagram, and I can’t remember anything too awful happening this year to the boys. Let’s hope this good luck sticks with them in 2019!! _

 

~NCT~

Mark couldn’t help but look out of the window, even though the night was dark, and the stars covered by clouds. 

A lot of things had happened, and now that the year was nearly at its end, he couldn’t help but ponder what he hadn’t done, and what he had done that year. He had graduated from DREAM, something he did not appreciate, but his group had done so well, and they had gained so much popularity. 

He knew that other groups were with each other, in places where they could see all the members, but his dorm didn’t have everyone in it, seeing as NCT was  _ huge _ . He did wish that he could ring in the new year with a party, or at least a dinner, with everyone, but there had been too much going on for them to even get a vlive done wishing the fans a happy new year. 

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” A whisper startled Mark, and he jumped a little. 

“Sorry hyung. I’ll get to sleep.” He whispered back, as Taeyong sat down besides him. 

Taeyong shook his head and wrapped an arm around him in a hug. 

“What’s bothering you?” 

It was Mark’s turn to shake his head. “It’s nothing. I’ll go to sleep, don’t worry.” 

Taeyong sighed. “It’s alright, to feel kind of awful about another year passing. It’s allowed, you can have feelings.” 

Mark frowned, and looked down at his hands. “It’s a stupid thing to get anxious over.”

Taeyong pulled him closer. “It’s not. And you know that we will all be here to see each other through the next year? You won’t be alone, in the future, not even for a minute.” 

Taeyong’s earnest gaze pulled Mark’s eyes up from his lap. 

“You aren’t alone, remember that. This new year will be amazing, and we are all going into it together.” 

 

_ Shocking’s NCT 2018 list!:  _

Favorite New Song: Regular (English Version)

Favorite Old Song: The Seventh Sense

Best Moment:  _ The Regular Office Comeback Teaser thing. You know the one with Johnny and the champagne, and Jungwoo and the chandelier? That one. It was frickin amazing. Also the announcement of NCT China or ‘WayV’ cuz I’m so hyped for that man, like SO hyped for it. _

Worst Moment: _ The repeated delay of NCT china, I’m not gonna complain, but like dude, our boys deserve so much, and it sucks when they don’t get it. Also Mark’s graduation. That shit hurted bro. _

 

~EXO~

Chanyeol sipped his champagne. It tasted expensive, and he appreciated it a little, but it was still champagne. He would rather have a cocktail, or a beer, or a bottle of soju. 

The party was in full swing, seeing as the clock had changed, and the New Year was officially here. 

Jongin was on the dancefloor, with Sehun, and Baekhyun, and a slightly drunk Jongdae. Chanyeol smiled as Jongin said something to make Baekhyun laugh. It was nice to see almost all of his favorite people in one place. For a while, new years for the EXO household had been somewhat icky things, with members leaving, poor promotions, but this year had been good. Great even! Yixing had come back, to promote and record with them, and they had put out two ( _ TWO) _ new albums, and recorded all around the world. He himself had been in a drama, and Kyungsoo had been off being a successful actor as well. 

So yeah, things were pretty good this year. 

Joonmyun passed by, with Minseok close behind him, chattering about something and Minseok poked him as they passed. 

Chanyeol smiled and waved, and then sipped his drink again. 

Keeping an eye on his little group on the dance floor, he snaked around the throngs of people at the party to the little snacks table. There were plenty of idols here, so the snacks were light, and a few of them tasted vaguely of cardboard, but food was food, and Chanyeol stacked several up on a paper plate. 

Greeting people, and waving, he made his way back to his standing table. The group on the dance floor had deposited Jongdae at it, and Jongdae was scrolling through something on his phone. 

Chanyeol slid back into his claimed area, and passed the plate of snacks over to Jongdae. 

Jongdae started to eat, and Chanyeol sighed contentedly. 

The little buzz of alcohol made him feel a little floaty, but it was okay. 

Jongdae giggled at something funny, and then walked out to rejoin the dance throng on the dance floor. 

Yeah, this year had been good. Chanyeol was pretty excited for next year though, hopefully it would bring something amazing.

 

_ Shocking’s EXO 2018 list!: _

Favorite New Song: Love Shot

Favorite Old Song: Power

Favorite Moment:  _ Actually getting into EXO and learning about them. I only got into them this year, and they quickly became one of my top groups, and a few of their members took spots on my ultimate Bias List. I’m so glad that they had a comeback this year, especially with how amazing it was. I can’t wait to see what the new year brings.  _

Worst Moment:  _ Not gonna lie, Yixing is my ultimate bias. And seeing how little he was included in Tempo, and then for him not to be included in Love Shot felt kind of awful. However, Yixing is doing really well as a solo artist, with Namanana coming out this year, so all we can do is hope that SM wises up and includes Yixing again in stuff :( _

 

~Got7~

Yugyeom settled deeper into the couch. The cheesy american movie on the T.V. had caught the rest of the members attention, even if reading subtitles and trying to keep up with the movement on screen was tiring. 

Yugyeom had given up a while ago to browse Instagram, and watch his hyungs. 

The year had ended, the time was 3:21 am, but Yugyeom still had a party hat on. 

The little party they had had in their dorm had been /alcohol free/ this year, so they had broken out the energy drinks. Jackson had done a great job at pretending to be a bartender, mixing and pouring like there was no tomorrow, and all the caffeine still had its effects on the rest of his members. 

Yugyeom had tried to drink along with them, toasting when the clock turned to midnight, but if he was being honest, the multiple energy drinks mixed with each other tasted like gasoline. 

“Oh my god.” Someone exclaimed softly as the cheesy betrayal played out on the screen. 

Yugyeom smiled and rolled his eyes. 

It was hard to believe that it was the new year already. 2019. The endless march of time used to scare him a little, but it didn’t any more. He had his hyungs to stand with him, and he knew that even if the world started to end, they would be with him the entire way, up to the point where he was either bitten by a zombie or killed in a meteor strike. 

He knew that he would always have his hyungs to lean on, if things went wrong. 

 

_ Shocking’s GOT7 2018 List!:  _

Favorite new Song: Lullabye 

Favorite Old Song: Teenager

Best Moment:  _ The lullabye dance practice where they had dress shoes on and you could hear all the footwork. It was ~heavenly~ _

Worst Moment:  _ I really didn’t see Got7 that much this year, if I’m gonna be honest. I feel a little like they were under promoted, but they still gave us such a good comeback. I wish them the best in the new year.  _

 

~Monsta X~

Hyunwoo frowned, and counted heads again. 

_ Three,... four five… were they missing someone? _

“Jooheon’s just in the bathroom, don’t worry.” Hyungwon patted Hyunwoo’s arm, and kept eating his fries. 

The McDonalds they had chosen for their New Years dinner was empty, save the staff, and then the seven members. It would have been eerie, and quiet, had it not been for Minhyuk and Wonho teasing Kihyun and Changkyun and Jooheon cackling over funny things on instagram. 

Hyunwoo picked up a couple remaining fries, and chewed thoughtfully. 

New Years had come and gone, seeing as it was technically  _ very  _ early morning, but the novelty hadn’t worn off yet. 

2019 was weird to think about for him, and he knew that Changkyun felt somewhat similar. 

Jooheon interrupted his thoughts by squeezing past him in the booth to settle back down by Changkyun and pick up where they had left off. 

“Can I have the rest of your fries?” Kihyun asked, eyeing said fries on Hyunwoo’s tray. 

Hyunwoo nodded, and Kihyun scooped them up. 

“Hey hyung, what’s your new year’s resolution?” Changkyun asked, poking Hyunwoo with his straw. 

“It’s probably to get rid of you two.” Minhyuk announced, taking a bite of his burger. Changkyun threw a fry at him, and Jooheon stuck his tongue out. 

“No but really.” Changkyun asked again and Hyunwoo frowned. 

“I think my resolution is to become a more successful leader.” He announced, and Jooheon groaned. 

“That’s boring!” He pouted, and Changkyun nodded. “Mine is to figure out how to shave someone’s eyebrow off while they are sleeping, and not have them wake up.” 

“I volunteer Kihyun.” Minhyuk chirped, and Kihyun elbowed him. 

“Mine is to appreciate.” Hyungwon announced, and the group quieted. 

“Appreciate what?” Wonho asked around a mouthful of burger. 

“Everything.” Hyungwon replied. “Appreciate you, appreciate success, appreciate sleep, you know.” 

“I appreciate you!” Minhyuk cooed, and squished Hyungwon into a hug. “You don’t make me get up to do laundry, like  _ someone _ .” 

Hyunwoo laughed as Kihyun spluttered and then started to retaliate. Hyungwon was right. He really did appreciate everything, he just forgot to remember it sometimes. 

_ I guess I better change my resolution to remembering to appreciate things that are good. _ He thought, and carefully moved his burger out of the way of the arm wrestling competition taking place on the table. 

 

_ Shocking’s Monsta X 2018 List!:  _

Favorite New Song: LIVIN’ IT UP

Favorite Old Song: Tropical Night

Best Moment:  _ So, I was watching the Shoot Out music video before school one day, and one of my non-kpop friends saw, and she asked me to rewind so that she could see Shownu in the beginning again, and thus a new kpop fan was born. _

Worst Moment:  _ That one interview where they asked the boys how they felt about BTS’s recent successes, instead of Monsta X’s successes. Monsta X has done a lot of amazing things this year, and it sucks when they get overshadowed.  _

 

~Seventeen~

New Years had come and gone, and it was technically the morning of January First, 2019 for Joshua, but he and Vernon still were hunched over Joshua’s laptop, watching the ball drop. The feed was live, and fuzzy sometimes, but it still gave them a sense of excitement. 

Vernon yawned next to him, and Joshua absently patted his arm. 

“What are you doing?” The door opened, and Jeonghan walked in. He eyed the party hat on Vernon’s head, and the funky “2019” glasses that Joshua had perched in his hair. 

“Wasn’t New Years last night?” 

Joshua shook his head and turned the screen so Jeonghan could see. 

Jeonghan’s face lit up, and he nodded in excitement. Joshua patted the space on the bed next to him, and Jeonghan slid down. 

Wordlessly, Joshua passed him a party horn. 

Ten minutes later, Seungcheol was wandering through the dorm, wondering where everyone had gone. He could have sworn that he had seen Minghao and Seungkwan in the living room, but now everything was empty. 

He opened the last door, and peeked his head in. 

“Hey where did everyone g-” 

He was met with all his members, sitting on Joshua’s bed, or the floor, attentively watching an extremely fuzzy live video, with various party things from last night. 

Wonwoo even had a bowtie on. 

Junhui patted the floor next to him. “Come watch.” 

Seungcheol smiled, and slid down onto the floor. “Where do you get the party stuff?” He whispered to Jihoon, on his other side. 

“Joshua hyung just keeps bringing out more. I don’t know where he gets it.” Jihoon whispered back, and Seungcheol nodded. A moment later he was passed a tinsel-y party hat. 

The feed went blurry again, and Joshua hissed in anger at it, and the rest of the group grumbled. 

Thirteen minutes later, party horns were being blown, and everyone was wishing everyone a happy new year. 

Seungcheol smiled and fist bumped Chan in a ‘cheers’. 

“Happy New Year guys!” Joshua called from up on the bed, and everyone cheered. 

“Happy New years!” Seungcheol called back, and stood up. He had breakfast to get organized. 

 

_ Shocking’s Seventeen 2018 List!:  _

Favorite New Song: Moonwalker

Favorite Old Song: Adore U

Best Moment:  _ Watching the Oh My! MV with my babe Ash and my fake sister Katherine. Seventeen is such a good group giving wholesome interactions, I love them so much my dudes.  _

Worst Moment:  _ watching a lot of carats being assholes to SVT’s comeback for ‘Getting Closer’ because of Pledis’s decision to combine the youtube channels and other things. It was terrible to watch, because SVT had worked so hard, and the comeback was AMAZING (I love me a dark concept) but everyone was being sucky about it :( Like, Seventeen does amazing, but there are other artists in Pledis who do good as well, and if Pledis wants to combine the channels so that the other artists get seen when people come for Seventeen, then that’s Pledis’s decision. (It’s a pretty logical decision too)  _

 

~Pentagon~

Jinho liked watching the fireworks from the roof of Pentagon’s dorm. It was his tradition, if Pentagon wasn’t required at a party, or the members were too tired to have a party of their own. 

He had a pretty good view too. Tonight though, all of the (remaining) members had joined him. 

He was tucked into Wooseok’s side, the maknae being a good furnace, and wrapped in his favorite fuzzy blanket. 

The mood had been pretty sour earlier. So much had happened this year, and some of it was awful. 

They had had a comeback, that had done well, but it was a comeback with eight members, and not ten. Eventually they had gotten Yanan back from China, but Hyojong was not coming back, ever. 

Kicked out was a terrible phrase, and removed was even worse. There was nothing they could do now, except keep in touch with their tenth brother, and hope that things were looking up. 

Jinho pondered the new year while a couple of the members shuffled off as the fireworks died down. The new years was a time to hope for the better, and try your best to make that hope become real. 

Jinho sighed and leaned into Wooseok more. He hoped with all his soul that things were going to start to get better, in the new year. He hoped and he prayed.

_ It’s going to be okay, it’s going to get better _ . He told himself, and watched the stars, as the last firework burst. 

 

_ Shocking’s Pentagon 2018 List:  _

Best New Song: Naughty Boy

Best Old Song: Lukewarm 

Best Moment:  _ When Yanan was finally able to join them and perform Naughty boy with them.  _

Worst Moment:  _ Hyojong was kicked out of Pentagon, and Cube entertainment this year, along with his girlfriend Hyuna. It sucks, and I’m still mad about it. They look like they are doing well, but it has to be hard to leave behind people you have known and lived with for a long time. I hope Pentagon keeps in contact with E’Dawn, and I hope that they have an amazing new year as well.  _

 

_ Shocking’s 2018 top ten songs! _

 

  1. Lukewarm, Pentagon



-this is an older pentagon song, but it’s still amazing to me. I love almost too much. 

  1. Get Cool, Stray Kids



-This song is such a happy song, and such a feel good song. I fell in love instantly

  1. NAMANANA, Lay



-Yixing’s title track in his latest album! I eagerly counted down the days to the release of Namanana, and Yixing didn’t disappoint my dudes. I love this song so much, and it’s Indiana Jonesy music video too!

  1. We Young, Station X Chanyeol and Sehun



-This one is another chiller song. I think I have a thing for chill songs. Anyways, it’s just a Chanyeol and Sehun song, but it’s still amazing. Also some shirtlessness in the MV, always a plus

  1. Antares, Kris Wu



-Not technically Kpop, but like, Kris Wu’s entire album was amazing. He is formerly EXO, so it works. It sucks that that whole Ariana Grande thing happened, and it got shunned a little. People are missing out if they skip over these songs. 

  1. Devil, Super Junior



-an old song, but it just caught me, and I couldn’t let it go. I really like SuJu’s other songs, like Black Suit, but Devil has this repetitive thing, and honestly took me at gunpoint. I love it and I don’t know why. 

  1. Pirate King, ATEEZ



-These boys are new to the Kpop scene, but they are already doing so well. Pirate King just appeared on my youtube feed one day, and I was hooked. Their style is amazing, and their stage presence is off the charts. I wish so much success for them in the new year.

  1. Waste It On Me, Steve Aoki ft. BTS



-Some people were weird about this song, seeing as it’s only ft BTS, but I thought it was amazing. The MV was hilarious, but the song just has this emotion to it for me, that I look for in my writing. I cannot begin to describe it, but it just works so well for me. I love it, and it’s also in english, so double plus!

  1. Regular, NCT 127



-another english song. I’m a sucker for being able to sing along without butchering the korean lyrics or looking like a fool, and this song is so fun to sing along to. The MV is amazing as well, and so is the Dance Practice. It’s overall great my dudes. 

  1. TRIVIA 起 : JUST DANCE



-so this is Hoseok’s song out of the three trivias. If y’all didn’t know, I went to see BTS live in Chicago with my bae Ash, and it was by far the best moment of my life, not even opening college acceptance letters compared. Anyways, I cried when this song was performed. No joke my dudes, tears down my face. Such good emotions. 

 

_ Shocking’s Biases of 2018 _

 

BTS: Jung Hoseok

Stray Kids: Han Jisung

NCT: Kim Jungwoo

EXO: Zhang Yixing

Got7: Jackson Wang

Monsta X: Lim Changkyun

Pentagon: Cho Jinho

Seventeen: Joshua Hong

 

To My Dudes.

Okay y’all. It’s the end of 2018 (technically already 2019, considering it’s 1:41 am rn) but I have some things to say. I want to thank you all for being great. Legit. You all are amazing and have honestly gotten me through some rough times in my life. Your support of my work makes me want to be a better writer for you all, and work on a regular updating schedule. (a schedule for my updates is a resolution for me for 2019 guysss) I could not continue to be a writer without you. So yeah, thank you so much for reading these things, and leaving me comments and kudos. It means the world to me. You all have no idea how good it makes me feel to check my email and see that people have left kudos on my works. I usually smile like a doofus, and then my mom will ask “Alex who are you talking to?! Is it a  _ boy _ ?!” Fun times. You all are amazing and I wish you an amazing new years, and an amazing January! Many hugs and many kisses,

-Ya boy Alex

 

PS pls forgive any errors or things that don’t make sense. It’s officially 1:50 am for me, and I am delicate and require sleep, so I’m struggling just a bit!


End file.
